Asgard (Yintar's Compound)
Yintar's Compound, Asgard, is the location of the Hebitian cult on Bajor. Naming it after the Capital City of the Norse Religion, he found the name powerful and fitting to what he wished to accomplish. With a comfortable maximum capacity of 500 people, Yintar managed to obtain the 100 acre property which was formerly a Bajoran convent in early 2386. As of June 2388 the community is about 480 people and is on the rise with the addition of another property near by called "Varnadas" which was once the home Yintar and his ex-wife Amity once resided. In late 2386, when the Orb of Khu'laa was brought back, the community was given legit rights/freedoms as a recognized religion on Bajor instead of a fringe cult. Known Cult Members #Yintar Ioan (Leader and Pontiff) #Ovi Meru** (Asgard's Lawyer and legal owner) Bajoran #Jaro Roana** (Hebitian Understudy - Yintar's surrogate) Bajoran #Keeva Edon** (Agricultural Specialist- Yintar's surrogate) Bajoran #Halal Liara** (Hebitian Understudy - Yintar's surrogate) Cardassian #Ijama Varis** (Midwife - Yintar's Surrogate) Cardassian #Suma Vek** (School Teacher - Yintar's Surrogate) Cardassian #Drojan Serik (Veterinarian) Cardassian #Varis Ikyra (Oracle) Bajoran #Ches'sarro Sasha (Doctor) Bajoran #Milgran Rian (Professor of pharmacology) Bajoran #Ashley Moss (Linguist) Terran #Taryn Remara (Historian and Elder) Cardassian #Yintar's Children by cult members found Ioan Children NB: All named with an ** beside them are considered higher members and reside in Yintar's main residence, explained in more detail in Section 2! Section 1 - Living Quarters In the upper left corner of the main image is the Asgard living Quarters and the main "town" within the community. The area includes: *'A school:' For the children of the community, generally for ages 5-15. This structure was already in existence when the property was purchased. *'A nursery': Connected to the school, this is a dual daycare for newborns to age five. Generally run by midwives and women of the community. *'Medical center': Very small with only one doctor, a Bajoran, who has come into the cult. Children are born here if they are a simple delivery. In general most simple issues are addressed here, but major or life threatening issues are address at a Bajoran Hospital. * A bee farm: For cultivation of honey and crop yields. * A park: In the center of the area, it is built up with flowers and benched, as well as a fountain. This was the first completed add on since the properties purchase. *'Transporter hub:' For ease of travel to the Acropolis and the planet. *'Amphitheatre:' Built for entertainment purposes, this project is a long term goal and expected to be finished before 2390. Via the living quarters, people can access the barns and stables, as well as a gate for the Royal Woods, which is for Yintars private use. Housing Options Four Bedroom Housing With ten structures already in existence when Yintar bought the property and constructed of stone, plaster and wood. The bedrooms are 10x11 feet with a combined livingroom/kitchen section which is 10x22 feet and a small attached bathroom with a sink, toilet and small shower. Overall, the buildings are 750sq. feet each with a max capacity of eight people. These houses are coloured as RED on the diagram and reserved for cult members with several children, or family units. These spaces were originally used to house the female Vedeks. Three Bedroom Housing With these buildings not original to the property purchase, the three bedroom housing units are in construction and are set to be completed by 2388 in accordance with the rise of population with the community. They are equal to a bachelor pad with a size of 500sq. feet. Each bedroom is 10x11 feet and will contain a small three piece bathroom and a joined livingroom/kitchen section with a maximum of six people. Because they are new buildings, they will be constructed out of replicated materials generally seen in emergency residential buildings used by Starfleet. Approximately 16 are scheduled to be made if/when they are needed. These houses are coloured as ORANGE on the diagram and are reserved for smaller family units. Two Bedroom Housing With the buildings original to the property purchase, the two bedroom housing units are made of stone, plaster and wood. They are equal to a studio apartment and is about 300sq. feet in size. It consists of two 10x11 bedrooms a very small bathroom with only a toilet and sink and dinette kitchen area. There are 20 of these structures. These houses are coloured in PURPLE on the diagram and are reserved for couples one or zero children OR single parents. These structures were originally the units where the children of the convent would be kept. Mass Housing Also as original structures, these buildings were erected during the occupation and of Cardassian design. Serving as mass troop centers and training facilities, they also included two shower and bathroom buildings for Cardassian officers that were 500sq. feet in size. There are lockers, toilets, showers (sonic and water) and sinks located in those buildings (the WHITE) between the pink and blue. The four structures themselves are 1000sq feet and with bunk beds, can house up to 50 people per room. These houses are coloured in BLUE for the males and PINK for the females. These are for the single workers and newly arriving member of the cult. Section 2 - The Acropolis Built up on a massive elevation of rock, the entrance to Asgard can only be accessed by this section which would be located on the lower left of the main diagram. The main gates, lead up a swirling road that eventually leads to the top of the Acropolis. Midway up is another locked gate and stairs leading down to the ground level where the living quarters and fields can be accessed. This section also includes: *'A Vineyard': Placed into the community, the vineyard is in production to make Hebitian wines. *'Fruit Trees:' Including apple, pear, oranges, peach, cherry and banana. *'Jail:' A compound added by the Cardassian occupation, this was used to keep prisoners in isolation. *'Asgard Hotsprings:' Located in the woods which are private to Yintar only, the entrance to the woods is located via the living quarters. Usually the place where Yintar will hold Symposiums. *'Stables:' Located on the top of the Acropolis, the stables are for Yintar's royal horses only. *'Transporter hub:' Located at the top of the Acropolis, the hub is for quick transport to the living quarters and barns, as well as elsewhere on the planet. *'Courtyard:' Large and stone, this courtyard serves as the front of the mansion and temple. *'The shrine': Mainly used for more intense ritualistic purposes such as animal sacrifices and added after purchase of the property. Asgard Mansion Located at the top of the Acropolis, this building was original to the purchase and run down at the time. Housing many huge rooms, this building used to be a gathering place for Vedeks around the planet when discussing the elections of a new Kai. Considered the old seat before it was moved to Kendra Valley after the Occupation, the property had been purchased by a Ferengi investor from the Cardasisans. As a massive 10, 000 sq. feet, it is where Yintar resides along with several of his closest cult members. It contains several large and luxurious bedrooms and redecorated to influence Hebitian design. It is attached to the temple. Inside are many bathrooms, most made from marble and housing large tubs. Several servants are used to keep everything in running order. The Temple Once a Bajoran place of worship, it has been retrofitted for Hebitian worship. With similar practices, this temple can hold about 500 people, more if you include standing space. Others who are NOT members of the community are welcome to a weekly mass every Sunday, which is conducted by Yintar as the Pontiff of the religion. Visitors are unable to travel anywhere else save the temple. In general, Yintar has a mass every day for the people of his community and those more active within the church have more privileges and rights. Sections 3 & 4 - Farm Land Section Three Located on half of the entire property, 25 acres of land is devoted just for the communities food consumption. Located on the bottom right of the main diagram, there are the following planets: *Tomatoes *Beans *Pumpkin *Onion *Cucumbers *Zucchini *Bokchoy *Potatoes *Carrots *Broccoli *Cauliflower *Peppers *Squash *Peas *Corn *Blueberries *Strawberries *Raspberries There are three buildings in this section, all of them used in food storage and were there when the property was purchased. Section Four This section is mostly for the care of livestock. Including a 15 acre piece of land just for hay production to assist in the feeding of the animals. The objects in this section include: *'Stables': For the community work horses. *'Track': For exercising the horses and for racing. *'Cattle Barn': A 2000sq. foot barn for all the cattle on the property. *'Pig Barn': A 2000sq. foot barn for all the pigs on the property. *'Chicken Coop': For eggs collection and housing the chickens. *'Breeding Centre:' For all professional breeding of the animals for selling or consumption. *'Slaughterhouse': Self explanatory! *'Silo:' For grain storage. Other Projects Market During the week, members of the community are permitted to sell a certain amount of the organically grown food to others side out of the community, as well as any arts, crafts or religious idols they have made. The market is held just outside of the entrance to Asgard. Environmental Controls As a massive protect and a first priority to finish before winter of 2386, an environmental protection grid will be placed over the Farmland section of Asgard only to ensure that they will have food all year round. Category:Federation Organizations Category:Religion and Positions Category:Non-Character Information